brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arkadiusz Dydek
Arkadiusz Dydek is a Polish brickfilmer.YouTube channel archive He is primarily known for Star Wars brickfilms, including The Jedi series and the Oddział Bardzo Specjalny series.YouTube channel Filmography | 2011 || The Clone Wars: Pre Vizsla vs Obi Wan Kenobi || |- | 2011 || Boba Fett - żywy lub martwy || |- | 2011 || Star Wars Bitwa o Mandalorę || |- | 2011 || Predator - Parodia reklam TV || |- | 2011 || Star Wars "Parodia epizodów 2 i 3 (super Dooku)" || |- | 2012 || Alien versus Predator || |- | 2012 || Star Wars ARC troopers first mission || |- | 2012 || Rage of Warrior || |- | 2012 || Super spectacular ridiculous action movie || |- | 2012 || X-men Wolverine versus Deadpool || |- | 2012 || The vampire fate || |- | 2012 || Sunny day || Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF 2 entry |- | 2012 || Nieumarli || |- | 2012 || Star Wars: The Bounty Hunter || |- | 2012 || Straszniejszy niż wszystkie demony || SHORT nr 1 - Thriller first place winner |- | 2012 || Wyjątkowe święta || |- | 2013 || Oddział Bardzo Specjalny cz 1 || |- | 2013 || Abdejt ZER0 || Co-production with Kamil Adam Janko |- | 2013 || Jak powstają różne rzeczy i takie tam #1 || Co-production with "CrazyEd" |- | 2013 || Materiały dodatkowe || |- | 2013 || Ultimatum || |- | 2014 || Oddział Bardzo Specjalny (Bonus) || |- | 2014 || Billy, dobre maniery i takie tam... || |- | 2014 || Jak powstają różne rzeczy i takie tam #2 || Co-production with "CrazyEd" |- | 2014 || Star Wars: Christmas conflict || |- | 2015 || The Jedi - Jedi Temple || |- | 2015 || Oddział Bardzo Specjalny cz 2 "Polowanie na Dicka Fagstona" || |- | 2015 || Telewizja w wielkim skrócie || Co-production with "CrazyEd" |- | 2015 || Billy przygoda || Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF 4 entry |- | 2015 || Oddział Bardzo Specjalny cz 3 "Żołnierze Demokracji" || |- | 2015 || Boba Fett vs Jar Jar Binks || |- | 2016 || Star Wars TFA - Captain Phasma: (alternative ending) || |- | 2016 || Oddział Bardzo Specjalny cz 4 "Nieoczekiwana wizyta" || |- | 2016 || Jango Fett vs Montross || |- | 2016 || Alien - The Incident || |- | 2016 || Star Wars - Battle for mandalore 2016 || Remake of Star Wars Bitwa o Mandalorę |- | 2017 || The Jedi II - Clone Wars || |- | 2017 || The Jedi III - Order 66 || |- | 2017 || Star Wars: The Assassination Protocol || |- | 2017 || Best Bounty Hunter Ever || |- | 2017 || The Jedi IV - Dark Times || |- | 2018 || Star Wars - Shadow of Revan || |- | 2018 || The Jedi and The Scoundrel || |- | 2018 || Arkham - Nightwing vs Russian Mafia || |- | 2018 || Star Wars: Durasteel Joe and Valley of Carnage || |- | 2019 || Star Wars - Legend of the Sith Lord || |- | 2019 || Martial law || |- References Category:Polish brickfilmers